Heo Young Saeng
Perfil *'Nombre:' 허영생 / Heo Young Saengthumb|300px *'Apodos: '''Prince (Príncipe), Shy Prince (Tímido Príncipe), Nutria. *'Profeción': Cantante, Modelo, Compositor, productor y Actor *'Fecha Nacimiento:' 03 de Noviembre de 1986 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Geochang, Jeollabuk-do, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 1.78 cm *'Peso:' 63 kg *'Tipo de sangre: O *'''Signo Zodiacal: Escorpión. *'Religion:' Cristiana Biografía Heo Youngsaeng era un aprendiz de SM Entertainment, estuvo cerca de los miembros de Dong Bang Shin Ki (Hero Jaejong, U-know Yunho y Max Changmin) y Super Junior (Yesung, Heechul y Siwon). Posteriormente se incorporó a la DSP Entertainment y debutó como un miembro de SS501 el 8 de junio del 2005. Young-saeng fue anfitrión junto con Park Jung Min de SS501 en Youngstreet (SBS) el 1 de mayo del 2006. Fue parte del programa hasta agosto del 2006 debido a algunos problemas en sus cuerdas vocales, que requirió una cirugía y el debido tiempo para recuperarse. Young-saeng compuso una canción solista, '사랑 인거죠" (Is it love?), que también se incluye en el proyecto especial del álbum. Esta canción fue escrita mientras se encontraban con las actividades de SS501 en Japón en el 2007. Él es el primer miembro que ha compuesto y escrito la letra de una canción. Se unió junto con su compañero de grupo Kim Kyu Jong a B2M Entertaiment y planeaba hacer su debut a finales de abril del 2011, pero por un accidente durante uno los ensayos, donde se lesionó la mano derecha, el lanzamiento de su primer mini-album debió retrasarse hasta mayo de ese año. Para este 2012, planea volver con su segundo mini-album, llamado "SOLO" ''y su canción debut ''"Crying". El teaser de su primer corte fue lanzado el pasado 18 de Mayo, mientras que el disco, preparado para salir este 22 de Mayo, tendrá como su primera presentación oficial el escenario de Mnet Countdown el 31 de este mes. Dramas *I Need a Fairy (KBS2 , 2012) *Anycall Haptic Mission (2009) cameo Ep.1 *Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) cameo Ep. 4 *Nonstop 5 (MBC,2008)(Episodio 207) Mini Dramas *El chico que podia volver atras Junto a SS501 *Summer and Love (2011) Junto a Kim Kyu Jong Radio *SBS SS501's Youngstreet (Mayo ~ Agosto 2008) Discografía SS501 *Discografia de SS501 ''Mini Album Singles *Hajimete Miru Sora Datta (はじめて見る空だった) (Kokoro Agosto2007) *Is It Love? (사랑인거죠) (U R Man Noviembre 2008) *Nameless Memory (이름없는 기억) (SS501 Solo Collection Junio 2009) OstEditar sección *Protect the Boss - ''Sad Song *Will it Snow for Christmas - I love you...I'm sorry *''Sorry I Love You ''- I love you...I'm sorry *Fermentation Family - The Words on My Lips *''Friend - I Erase Tears *I Need a Fairy - Love Song Curiosidaded *'Grupo K-Pop: SS501 *'FanClub Official: '''Y.E.S. **'Porqué 'Y.E.S'? Porque significa YoungSaeng Eternal Supporters (Eternas seguidoras de Young Saeng) *'Posición:' Vocalista Principal. *'Familia: '''Padres (Es hijo único) *'Talentos:' tocar el piano, gran habilidad vocal, ingles(fluido), japones(basico-ocasional). *'Hobbies:' Juegos de Computador, el baloncesto, escuchar música *'Educación:' Universidad KyungHee Cyber (Tecnología de Información y Comunicación) graduado de la escuela Secundaria de Hyundai en Seúl *'Lema:' No mires atrás después de dar lo mejor (Don’t look behind after doing your best) *Suele ser muy callado frente a las camaras y deja que los demas miembros del grupo hablen. Aunque los miembros de SS501aseguran que en casa no es así. *Es un ex-Ulzzang *Es el integrante que mas fans tiene en el Club Oficial de SS501, (Triple S). *Sus perfumes favoritos son Kenzo y Channel. *Tiene la voz mas suave y alta del grupo. *Fue el ultimo en incorporarse de SS501 y tubo una muy buena impresión de todos los miembros. *En un programa confeso que cuando era un aprendiz no tenia dinero, teniendo que compartir la comida entre varias personas. *Durante esta epoca sufrio mucho por la falta de dinero. *Al principio estaba preocupado porque todos los miembros según él, parecían estatuas hermosas a diferencia de él. *Gracias a Kim Hyung Jun (el maknae de ss501) tubo la oportunidad de participar en las audiciones , ya que Hyung Jun conocía a alguien y le presentó. *Era aprendiz de ''SM ENTERTAINMENT, pero la dejo y debutó en DSP ENTERTAINMENT. *En su primer concierto rompio a llorar despues de su presentacion junto con los demas miembros. *Le dieron el apodo de nutria porque luce como una. Al principio no le agradó el apodo pero cuando vio a una le pareció muy linda. *Cantó la canción de Love Like this ''de SS501 con una version en Inglés Video *Young Saeng contó que había tenido 4 novias. *Aunque no lo pareszca Young Saeng y el lider Kim Hyun Joong son idolos que son reconocidos por su trato muy cordial entre ellos, ya que desde jovenes se trataron con mucho respeto. *Los miembros del grupo no entienden su relacion con Kim Hyun Joong, ya que nunca los vieron discutir o jugar o incluso burlarse del uno al otro. *Cuando salen a beber lider y princes, su respetuosidad cambia en un 100%. *Son conocidos como la pareja hyunsaeng en todo el mundo y ser buenos amigos. *Salio con el lider de SS501 a tomar unos tragos despues de el debut de los dos. *En el 2009 asistio con el lider a un concierto de Girls' Generation. *Fue visto con el LIDER y dos miembros de DBSK en un concierto de Girls' Generation *El y Kim Hyun Joong hicieron un escandalo en el 2009 por ser vistos con dos chicas en hong kong en la noche. *Termino firmando en la misma empresa que Kim Kyu Jong. *Su primer mini-álbum "Let It Go" estaba previsto salir a la venta el 28 de abril de 2011. *El 19 de abril, practicando la coreografia de una de sus canción se fracturó la mano en el salon de ensayos, entonces fue ingresado al hospital poco después. *Se diagnosticó que la recuperación tardaría alrededor de 4 a 5 semanas por lo tanto la fecha del lanzamiento de su disco se vio aplazada, Young Saeng estaba preocupado por no mantener la promesa a sus fans al no sacar su album en Mayo. *Despues de haberse fracturado la mano, su agenda tuvo que ser reprogramada y finalmente se decidió que su debut se realizara el 12 de Mayo del 2011. *Aun con su mano fracturada se presento a la grabacion de un programa que hizo que los propios protagonistas estuvieran muy sorprendidos por su valentia para presentarse y que asi las fans pudieran ver a su idolo. *El 25 de abril Young Saeng decidió mantener su promesa aún lastimado y enyesado para grabar "Running Man" (que fue transmitido el 8 de Mayo). *Su primera presentación en vivo como solista fue en el escenario de MusicBank el 13 de Mayo del 2011, con las canciones "Out The Club" y "Let It Go", aun estando en recuperación de la lesión en su mano VIDEO *Con su cancion “Let It Go” ha logrado ser No. 1 en las lista de Hanteo con las ventas de su álbum y también No. 1 en la lista de popularidades diarias. *Young Saeng escribio casi todas las canciones de su Primer Mini-Album excepto "Let It Go". *Heo Young Saeng y Kim Hyun-joong de SS501 pisaron de nuevo juntos el escenario el 26 de junio del 2011 con la canción TWIST KING VIDEO *El y Kim Hyun Joong dijeron que Saeng tiene una imagen de chico malo en Japón, ya que se mantiene muy callado y sólo hasta que las fans griten su nombre, el sonrie. *Heo Young Saeng en una entrevista dijo que, cuando era un aprendiz estuvo pensando a que se dedicaría si no hacía su debut asi que el pensó que se dedicaría a ser estilista. Ya que era muy bueno arreglando su cabello despues de haber aprendido y por eso le parecio divertido, así que pensó que debería abrir un salon de belleza. *Heo Young Saeng a través del personaje de D’Artagnan en “Los tres mosqueteros”, hizo su debut en los musicales, este esperado musical empezo sus presentaciones el 3 de noviembre del 2011. *En su ultima presentacion de ´´Los Tres Mosqueteros``, Young Saeng no pudo aguantar las ganas de llorar. *Por su participación en este musical, estuvo nominado en la categoría de "Mejor Debut de Actor de Musical" en los Golden Ticket Awards 2011. *Heo Young Saeng participó en la canción My Love de Kim Kyu Jong en su primer mini-album como rapero. *En un principio la cancion con la que debuto Kim Kyu Jong era de el llegando hasta grabarla pero despues la empresa decidio darsela a Kyu Jong. *Acompaño a Kim Kyu Jong en su debut al lado del maknae Hyung Jun. *Heo Young Saeng participara en un drama I Need a Fairy que se estrenara el 27 de febrero en KBS. *Es fan de la actriz Song ji hyo. *Ha declarado que admira Lee Minwoo de Shinhwa y espera seguir sus pasos. *En un programa de variedades donde SS501 y Kara se presentaron como invitados en Diciembre del 2009, les preguntaron como se imaginaban dentro de 10 años y Youngsaeng respondió que se imaginaba como uno de los CEOs más grandes de Corea VIDEO (Eng. Sub.) (a partir del min. 08:03) *Odia el pescado crudo por su olor y tambien la papa. Por tanto, no come sushi. *Suele responder los tweets de las fans de una manera muy bromista. *Se preocupa mucho por su imagen, especialmente su cabello. *Kim Kyu Jong dijo que a Young Saeng le gusta mucho rapear aunque casi nuna lo haga. *En esta misma entrevista Kim Kyu Jong comento que cuando ya habian debutado la gente lo criticaba mucho al igual que a Young Saeng marcando los corazones de los dos. *La peor critica que les hicieron fue cuando se dijo que SS501 solo triunfaria sin ellos dos. *En un concierto en Japon despues de cantar una cancion no pudo evitar llorar al igual que Kim Kyu Jong al recordar todo eso. *Ese fue unos de los momentos donde todo el grupo se reunio y se apoyo mutuamente entre abrazos y lagrimas. *Confeso que lo llaman "Doctor Corazones" por sus buenos consejos. *Pero tambien admitio no ser tan apasionado en el amor. *En la misma entrevista admitio amar el ramen. *Adora tomar fotos de sus viajes. *Fue una sorpresa, su rap en el video de Kim Kyu Jong. *Fue invitado a una boda de famosos a la cual tambien fueron Kim Kyu Jong, Hyung Jun e incluso el lider Kim Hyun Joon. *Canto un tema para los novios al lado de Hyung Jun y Kim Kyu Jong, incluso los tres se presentaron como SS501 haciendo recordar viejas memorias como la Sub Unidad del grupo. *Participo junto a los demas integrantes de SS501 en el programa Gracias por despertarme y en la 'secuela' Gracias por Criarme junto a la presentadora Park Kyung Lim. *En octubre del 2011, Young Saeng y Kyu Jong "2012 Double Attraction". La edición limitada de este set contine un Calendario de escritorio 2012, Agenda 2012, Sticker (2 páginas), 5 postales, Post-It y un DVD Backstage Photoshooting Video *Young Saeng participó en la planificacion, ajustes, concepto, idea, produccion, grabacion y otros trabajos del album "SOLO" (Mayo 2012). '''Es el co-productor del album' *La canción título de su segundo mini-album será ‘''Crying''’, una canción R&B y pop, y habla sobre el deseo de un hombre para que su ex novia regrese, en la que trabajó como letrista con el productor musical Steven Lee. *Para este 2012, B2M Entertainment ha anunciado el lanzamiendo del segundo mini-album de Heo Young Saeng, del cual se sabe que se llamará "SOLO" y se espera que se lance el 22 de mayo a las 0:00 de forma online y en las tiendas, mientras que el preorder online del álbum se podrá empezar a hacer desde el 11 de Mayo. Young Saeng participó en la planificacion, ajustes, concepto, idea, produccion, grabacion y otros trabajos del album. 'Es el co-productor del album. '''Su canción título será ‘''Crying’, una canción R&B y pop, y habla sobre el deseo de un hombre para que su ex novia regrese, en la que trabajó como letrista con el productor musical Steven Lee. Un ‘teaser’ de "Crying" se estrenará el 18 mayo a la medianoche, seguido de un lanzamiento digital (online) del album y del MV completo el 22. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial *Sitio Oficial *Zetboards *Twitter Oficial Galeria 319px-O377328-0f1c5.jpg 355px-Ss59.jpg 374px-Ss501_memorycard_01.jpg 428px-Heo-young-saeng-images_16964.jpg 286px-Heo-Young-Saeng-1.jpg 298px-11oe0.jpg HeoYoungSaeng2.jpg 5fbc7c044b42e0_full.jpg YoungSaeng3.jpg b0e58f452fe7a2278694730a.jpg Videografia thumb|300px|left|LET IT GOthumb|300px|right|RAINY HEART thumb|300px|left Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:Ulzzang Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:B2M Entertaiment